King Joe
King Joe (キングジョー - Kingu Jō) is an alien robot from the TV series, Ultra Seven. It appeared in episodes 14 and 15. Subtitle: Space Robot (宇宙ロボット - Uchū Robotto.) UltraSeven Powers/Weapons: *Energy Bolts: King Joe can fire a strong blast of energy from the two knobs on it's face. The bolts come together and form one large energy bolt. *Separation: King Joe can separate itself into four different ships, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. *Pedantic Armor: King Joe's body is made up of Pedantic Metal, a type of metal used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and can withstand nearly any physical attack, including those as powerful as Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. *Electric Shield: King Joe can surround it's body in a shield of energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emperium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. History Appearing first In the form of four ships, King Joe was sent by the Alien Pedan as their main weapon to conquer Earth. The four ships first appeared attacking and destroying a submarine as they alerted an SOS to the Ultra Garrison came. Before the Ultra Garrison arrived (along with a mysterious woman in tow, who would soon be revealed to be working for the Pedan Aliens) went onto the harbor, they were too late.The four ships then arrived at a U.N. Embassy, where they soon rejoined to reveal King Joe's true form. Even with hidden gun turrets beneath the embassy, nothing could damage King Joe. Ultraseven soon arrived to do battle with the robot, but King Joe's Pedantic Armor proved to be far more powerful than anticipated, with nothing Ultraseven could do stop him. Soon Ultraseven was pinned to the ground and received crippling palm slams by King Joe until Ultraseven fell seemingly unconscious. However as the robot's back was turned, the hero lunged forward and knocked King Joe down. Incapable of getting back up again, King Joe turned back into the four ships and fled with Ultraseven following it. It was then revealed that the reason for King Joe's attack on the Embassy was due to a scientist whom had found a chemical that is highly reactive with Pedantic Armor, which also explained why the Pedan Aliens have come to Earth as well. King Joe later returned, arriving in Tokyo Bay where it wrecked havoc on local oil tankers. The Ultra Garrison came to the scene, but after nothing seemed to phase him Dan turned into Ultraseven once again. Again King Joe proved his great strength despite Ultraseven's maneuverability. However once the Ultra Garrison loaded the special chemical into a missile launcher, it was fired at King Joe, short-circuiting the robot, and it was destroyed by Ultraseven's wide shot. Trivia *Originally, King Joe's assembly from the ships would be more complex and make for more body parts, but due to technology at the time, this was too hard to make and so King Joe's 4-ship separation ability was made. *King Joe's original design was to call for its upper body to be bigger, but due to the bulkiness of the suit it was toned down. This design would later be used for the Manga Sofubi toy line. Heisei Ultra Seven King Joe reappeared in the Heisei series Ultra Seven - The Imitated Man. Here humans rebuilt the machine from the remains of the original King Joe to be used for Earth's protection or a weapon. However the robot eventually goes on a rampage as it original programming still remains in effect. The Ultra Garrison is called in to face it but their weapons were useless against it armor. Dan is forced to transform into Ultraseven and face the machine again. While he put up a better fight than last time, Seven was again eventually being manhandled by the machine. At one point Seven fell on a building with the robot on top of him. Seven struggled to protect himself and the robot attempted to crush his head. Thanks to the Ultra Garrison's distraction Seven was able to get out of that pinch. In the end Seven destroyed the rebuilt King Joe by hammering the same spot over and over again with the Eye Slugger, finally tearing through and destroying it, but breaking a piece off the Eye Slugger. Trivia *This Episode was later featured in the latest Episode of Ultraman Retsuden: Revive! King Joe! Ultraseven's decisive battle!. Andro Melos King Joe reappeared in Andro Melos. Ultraman Max King Joe reappeared in episode 14 of the series Ultraman Max. After Zetton was destroyed by Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon, Alien Zetton sent for "Four Fighters" to deal with Ultraman Max, quickly to be revealed as the ships that make King Joe. It first arrived as its ship forms and disguised himself as a 7-foot creation for one of Kaito's friends that was showing off the robot to a preschool. The next day, King Joe returned to his true master's orders as the four ships took off to attack Japan. King Joe easily out did DASH and every futile assault they made on him. Once the ships combined, Natty (a brainwashed servant being controlled by Alien Zetton and friend of Kaito) began piloting King Joe herself to cause havoc. Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to stop the alien robot, but King Joe's separation ability and sturdy armor made the fight difficult for Max. Eventually, Max was forced to use the Max Galaxy to weaken King Joe in order to release Natty from inside. Once she was safe and rescued, Max destroyed King Joe with the Maxium Cannon. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared throughout the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as "King Joe Black." Powers/Weapons: *Flight Mode: King Joe Black can separate his body into four space ships and reassemble at will. This not only allows him to fly long distances, even in space, but can also be used to escape enemy attacks. Each long unit can emit a powerful, purple energy blast that can destroy weaker monsters in a few hits. *Homing Fireball: King Joe Black can fire a large, purple energy blast from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. It can also home in on it's enemies, and has enough powerful to rival Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. *Arm Cannon: King Joe Black has a large cannon as a right right hand. The shots fired from the cannon can not only destroy most monsters in a single shot, but can also bring down monsters like Gomora, Litora, and Eleking in a single assault. It can be fired in rapid succession if need be, and even be used as an effective melee weapon. *Pedan Armor: King Joe Black has highly reinforced armor that allows him to stand up to assaults like Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, Litora's fireballs, and Eleking's electric discs at once and not receive so much as a scratch. Most physical attacks have little to no effect and can simply swipe attacks like Zetton's rechannel ray. History In this series, a King Joe appears as an upgraded former version of himself known as "King Joe Black", a black version of his former self who is also given a powerful cannon arm attachment that replaces his right hand. Unfortunately, this King Joe Black went berserk and came to the planet Boreal.Throughout the series it serves as a secondary antagonist, killing several roaming monsters (Lunatyx and Salamandora) on the planet before finally confronting Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Even Rei's monsters (Gomora, Litra, and Eleking) combined powers could not scratch King Joe Black's armor and they were forced to retreat before taking anymore serious damage. He returns during the series finale, interrupting the final battle between Kate's Zetton and Rei's Gomora, fighting Zetton to a standstill. However after Rei turns into Reimon and Gomora powers up into EX Gomora, King Joe Black is impaled by EX Gomora's tail, crippling the robot for the rest of the fight. King Joe Black returns to try and stop the Pendragon from escaping the planet but Ultraman, (who was revived by Rei) attacks him, cutting off his arm and dragging him down to the planet as it is destroyed by the man-made artificial sun (hash-back to Ultraman Dyna's man-made artificial sun), destroying King Joe Black. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey King Joe Black returned in episodes 10 and 11 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, King Joe Blacks appear as Mass Production Models. It is revealed that the King Joe Black from the previous series was but one of an entire army of King Joe Blacks, whom serve as soldiers to the Alien Pedan, whom have arrived on Planet Hammer. It is also revealed that the reason for King Joe Black's attack against Rei and Kate was due to the Alien Pedan's desire to wipe out all Reionyxs. Much like the previous King Joe Black's role, King Joe Blacks are sent this time by the Alien Pedan (known throughout the series as the "Reionyx Hunters") to exterminate monsters that belong to Reilbloods. One is seen killing an Alien Hook's Re-Dorako and an Alien Zetton's Telesdon. Another was summoned to deal with Rei, who uses Gomora to face the robot. At first Gomora's attacks again seemed useless against King Joe Black until he turned into Reionic Burst Gomora. Now able to control the power, Reionic Burst Gomora had no trouble destroying the King Joe Black. Another one would be summoned to attack Grande but his Red King was summoned and King Joe Black was quickly destroyed. Eventually, the Reionyx Hunters capture the ZAP SPACY crew and reveal themselves to be the Alien Pedan, as well as their desire on wiping out all Reionyxs. Summoning an army of King Joe Blacks (as well as the unique model of King Joe Scarlet,) Gomora (as well as Litra and Miclas) were sent to uselessly fight off against the armies of the coming King Joes. As it seemed the numbers and the tide of battle was in favor of the endless King Joe army, one of the Pedan Aliens, Dale managed to use his last bit of strength to free the ZAP SPACY crew before dying at the hands of his fellow aliens. Soon the Space Pendragon launched a new weapon called the "Pedanium Launcher" and its awesome power was too much for the army of King Joes to survive, and they were all destroyed, prompting the Alien Pedan to flee the planet. Trivia * Another version of King Joe appears in this series known as King Joe Scarlet whom is red in color and has a sword attachment replacing its gun-hand attachment, but there is only one of its kind and its appearance was merely used as a background character. It is assumed to be a personal weapon of the Alien Pedan's Queen. *The King Joe Black Suit from the original Ultra Galaxy was reused for its reappearance in the series. *During the 2nd opening credits to the series, 2 King Joe Blacks are seen stomping towards the viewer. *During the battle between Rei's Monsters and the King Joe Black army, upon closer inspection some of the props used to display the multiple King Joe Blacks are actually toys of themselves in the "Soul of Chogokin" line. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Joe Black returns in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100-Monster Army. Trivia *The King Joe Black Suit from the original Ultra Galaxy was reused for its reappearance in the series. Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar King Joe reappeared in this Side Story coinciding the film, Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, after Gomora destroys a Legionoid Beta, King Joe (as well as Imperializer and Ace Killer) appear and together team up and beat down Gomora, forcing the monster back into Rei's Battle Nizer. Shortly after, The Ultimate Force Zero arrives on the scene and battles the robots. Ultraman Zero battles with King Joe and eventually destroys the Robot by chopping him in half with his Zero Sluggers. In part 2 of the special, it is revealed that an army of King Joes have been constructed to serve Beatstar, Gomora and Jean-bot are thus seen working together to stop the army from attacking while Ultraman Zero fought with Beatstar himself. After Beatstar is defeated, the King Joe army is destroyed in the planet's destruction. Trivia *The King Joe Black Suit from the original Ultra Galaxy was modified back into the original King Joe for its appearance in the film. Figure Release Information Pic0003.jpg|King Joe Bandai figure King Joe Scarlet.png|King Joe scarlet figure kingjoe.PNG|A myriad assortment of King Joes, some of which are accurate! kingjoe1.PNG Category:Robots Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Mechas Category:Movie Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju